


Confessions and Buttplugs

by VolsungartheMighty



Series: A Chimera and his Werewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Kinky sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Toys, With lots of fluffy dates thrown in, lots of kinky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Corey wakes up to find Liam outside, breathless and shirtless, wanting to confess something. One thing leads to another, and Corey ends up finding out about Liam's obsession with buttplugs.





	Confessions and Buttplugs

**Author's Note:**

> The first of what i hope to be a few fics in this series, focusing on Corey and Liam's budding relationship and the kinky sex they get up to. This will probably be the least smutty fic in the series.

When he heard the knock on the door, Corey hadn't been expecting anyone. Of course, he wasn't exactly expecting anyone since it was almost midnight on a Monday night, so he was a little wary when he first opened the door.

Finding Liam panting and shirtless had not been what he was expecting.

He eyed the werewolf, as if the blue-eyed boy was going to attack him, but he simply stood there, panting. Corey noticed that he was barefoot and was wearing a pair of sweatpants. They were on backwards. Where ever he had come from, he had left in a rush and had run here.

"What are you doing here Liam?" Corey asked, suppressing a yawn behind his hand as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "It's nearly midnight. I know it's the holidays, but this is ridiculous."

"I uh... I don't... I'm not quite sure" Liam said, eyes wide and flashing slightly between sky blue and bright gold. And yet, Corey wasn’t scared. He couldn’t exactly be scared when his crush stood in front of him in nothing but sweat pants. "Did you know the earliest written evidence of lube is from Ancient Greece?"

Corey simply stared at Liam, and the werewolf took his silence to mean he was listening.

"Yeah, they say they were using lube around 350BC, when olive oil was being employed with the use of leather dildos" Liam continued. He stopped, suddenly noticing Corey's face. "I'm rambling, aren’t I?

Corey stared at Liam again for a moment before he spoke. "I don’t know what’s more ridiculous, the fact that you ran here to tell me that, when you could have texted me, or the fact that you ran here, _at fucking midnight_ to tell me that."

Liam took a step back, face downcast as he realised the situation he was in. And suddenly, Corey felt sorry for snapping at Liam. He stepped forward, placing a hand on the werewolf's shoulder, stepping out of the house as he did so. And then he smelt the arousal. His sense of smell as fine-tuned as those of the werewolf's, but he knew arousal when he smelt it. Christ, he knew it. Mason had always smelt of it when they had been dating.

Mason still did now that he was dating Brett. Who knew?

But it made Corey curious. Liam was _aroused_ , that was a given. He was aroused, shirtless, shoeless and had run to his house when he could have gone anywhere else in town. And so, Corey said "What happened Liam? And why did you come here? Not that I don’t appreciate the company, but why me? Last I thought we weren’t exactly the best of friends."

"I... uh... may have been..." Liam mumbled out, but whatever he said after wards was too quiet even for Corey.

One thing Corey knew for sure about whatever the dread doctors had made him into, he now had hearing that was even better than a werewolf's. So, Liam had purposely stopped that train of thought. And so, like any concerned friend, Corey leaned against the wall behind him, arms crossed across his chest, staring at Liam. "What happened Liam?" Corey asked, his voice holding a hint of a command that made the werewolf perk up.

"I _may_ have been fucking myself with a dildo when Theo got home from work" Liam muttered. "He barged in thinking I was in pain and... he may have seen a little more than he was expecting."

Corey's eyes widened at the visual that popped into his mind. Liam sitting on a dildo, moaning some guys name as Theo walked in. He kind of wished it was his name Liam was moaning. He felt his dick chubbing up at the mere thought of it, but pushed the thoughts to the side, wanting to know more. "And why are you here?"

Liam sputtered for a moment, as if not knowing how to answer the question.

"Come on Liam, there has to be a reason for why you're here" Corey said, frustration filling his voice. "You ran here in the middle of the night and woke me up to tell me that. Is that all there is?"

Liam sighed, shoulders slumping as if in defeat. "I figured I might as well tell you since Theo's going to tell everyone before morning." He turned away from Corey, hands fisted at his sides, staring across the road at the other houses. The nauseous scent of guilt filled the air, rolling off the young beta in waves that crashed into Corey with full force. "I like you Corey. I really do. I think you're hot and amazing and funny."

Corey's mouth was agape as Liam spoke, his jaw moving as if to form words but unable to produce any. He finally managed to croak out "What does this have to do with Theo?"

Liam turned to Corey, eyes welling with unshed tears. And why was Liam almost crying? "Theo walked in on me while I was moaning _your_ name Cor. And since I figured I don’t have a chance with you, I might as well tell you what happened in person. So I could hear you rejecting me in person."

He scrubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, wiping away the tears, before turning from Corey and walking off. And before he knew what he was doing, Corey was moving forward, wrapping his arms around Liam's bare shoulders and placing a small kiss to the back of his neck. Liam froze at the contact but made no move to leave Corey's embrace. "How long have you known you liked me?"

Liam took a shuddering breath, and Corey smelt something akin to hope wafting off the werewolf. "Since we first met. When everything was going on with the dread doctors. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. And then you ended up with Mason, and..."

"And you thought you didn’t have a chance" Corey finished for him, planting another kiss to Liam's neck. Liam turned around in his arms so that that they were now facing each other, Liam still enclosed in Corey's embrace. The werewolf placed his hands on the chimera's hips, a hopeful look on his face.

Corey smiled at Liam, and Liam smiled back, before Corey was leaning in, planting a soft kiss to Liam's lips. Liam kissed him back, just as slowly. They stayed like that for a moment, testing the waters, lips moving together before they pulled back. It wasn’t anything heated, but enough for each other to know that this was what they wanted.

And then Corey yawned. A large, jaw cracking yawn that had both boys giggling at the motions.

"I'm sorry if me being here is putting you to sleep Cor" Liam said, a teasing smile on his face. Not a moment later, he too was yawning.

"I think it's about time we go to bed, don’t you?" Corey asked, looking at Liam expectantly.

"Yeah, we should" Liam's hands fell from his hips, his smile vanishing to be replaced by a frown. "I should probably head home though."

Corey frowned at Liam, before saying "We could always share my bed if you want?"

Liam perked up at that, smiling broadly at the thought of doing that.

"But no funny business, okay?" Corey said, pointing a finger in Liam's face. "I'm exhausted because of work today, and I just want to sleep. If you want to do anything, we do it in the morning."

Liam merely nodded as Corey locked their fingers together, pulling him into the house. Corey shut and locked the door, before making his way upstairs and to his room. Once they got to Corey's room, he simply pulled the werewolf to his bed, where they flopped down on the fluffy mattress, facing each other and legs tangled together.

Liam moved forward this time, planting a soft kiss to Corey's lips. Corey couldn’t be happier than he was right then, slowly, softly kissing the boy he had been crushing on, even when dating Mason. And that was how he fell asleep, Liam peppering light kisses to his face as he dreamed about the werewolf who now lay beside him.

 

****

When Corey woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed. But one that was still warm from the werewolf's residual body heat. As he sat up, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes, the strong smell of Liam's arousal wafted through the room. The sheets were covered in the scent. But underlying the scent of arousal was something more mundane. Something like cooking food.

The smell of food got him up and out of his bed, and he soon found Liam's sweatpants lying on the floor. He cocked his head to the side. Liam was either cooking naked or in his underwear, and Corey didn’t know which image was hotter in his mind.

The chimera made his way downstairs, the smell of bacon and eggs gradually overpowering the heady scent of arousal. It still lingered, but now Corey could tell that there was more to the scent than _just_ Liam's arousal. Corey himself was getting aroused, simply from a combination of mental images and scent, and he didn’t know if he could suppress his scent. He didn’t know if he wanted to.

However, before he could do anything about suppressing his scent, the sight he found in the kitchen made his mind come to a grinding halt,

There Liam stood in nothing but a jockstrap while he cooked, his ass perfectly framed by the elastic straps. The fuzzy globes of flesh seemed to glow in the light of the room, and Corey couldn’t help but stare. He was pulled from his staring when he heard Liam chuckling.

"I can hear your heart Cor" Lam said, still not turning from where he was facing the stove. Corey looked away, almost ashamed at having been caught staring at his... he didn’t know what Liam was to him. He made to turn around, but Liam spoke up again. "I wasn’t telling you to stop staring Corey. If anything, I want you to keep staring."

Corey turned back to Liam, eyes wide as he noticed that Liam had turned away from the stove to look at him. And just that simple motion, so that he was now looking at Liam head on, in nothing but his underwear, made Corey's mouth water. Liam's chest and stomach, lightly covered in hair, was on full display for him to look at. And his eyes didn’t stop grazing their way up and down the werewolf's torso, admiring every little detail he could find. It wasn’t uncommon for Corey to find Liam in a similar state of undress, seeing as they were both on the Lacrosse team. But there was something about seeing Liam like this, cooking and in his underwear, that made Corey's heart stutter.

"Sit down Corey, before you hurt yourself" Liam said, a touch of fondness in his voice. Corey did as he was told, sitting down on one of the stools at the counter as Liam turned back to the stove.

But something was niggling in the back of Corey's mind. He didn’t know what was wrong with the image before him, and so he stared at the boy, looking for something out of place. And then he noticed it. A bit of black nestled between Liam's plump cheeks.

"Are you wearing a buttplug?" Corey asked, staring at the werewolf in wonder and amusement.

Liam froze slightly at the question but nodded all the same in answer to Corey's question. Corey couldn’t help but notice the blush creeping down the werewolf's neck as he was called out and relished the thought that it was _him_ that had put it there.

"I figured you would notice" Liam whispered, putting down the spatula and moving from the stove. "I can take it out if you want?"

Corey glanced at the werewolf, shaking his head as he did so. "It's fine Liam. You can keep it in if you want. It's a wonderful view, I must admit. Though I have to ask, it's one of mine isn’t it?"

Liam, if anything, blushed harder at Corey's question, but nodded all the same. Corey couldn’t help but smile at the werewolf, however. The thought of one of his toys buried in Liam's ass was... well, he was certainly harder than he had been just moments ago.

Liam turned off the stove, lifting the pan and bringing it over to the counter, where two plates had been set out for them. Liam divided up the bacon and eggs onto the toast already laid out, before passing one to Corey. He did this without saying a word.

Corey couldn’t help but think something was off. He didn’t think he had said anything to offend the werewolf, but he wracked his brains any way, thinking of a reason for why Liam may be suddenly acting strange. Before Corey could open his mouth to speak, Liam spoke up instead.

"I'm being too forward, aren’t I?" Liam asked, a sombre expression on his face. He put down his knife and fork, his food untouched and stood up. "I get it. I'm going too fast, aren’t I? I don’t even know where we stand relationship wise, but I'm going too fast for a relationship. I'll just let myself out."

And suddenly Corey smelt it, the self-doubt and despair. He reached across the counter, grasping Liam's bicep to stop him from leaving. The werewolf froze mid step but made no move to turn to Corey either.

"I thought you wanted... something with me?" Corey asked, a little hurt at the insinuation that Corey _didn't_ like what he was seeing. "You may be going fast, but you've already done more for me than Mason ever did."

Liam tentatively turned back to Corey, a curious look on his face, so Corey began to elaborate.

"The only reason Mason and I got together was because of everything that was happening with the Dread Doctors" Corey began, looking into Liam's eyes, conveying the honesty in his words to the werewolf. "I was distraught when Lucas was killed by them, and then Mason was just _there_ , offering support, and one thing led to another and next thing I know we're having sex and I’m apparently his boyfriend. I don’t even know if he really loved me. And I don’t know if I really loved him either. And he never did anything like this. He never made me breakfast in the morning, wearing nothing but a jockstrap. And god forbid you ask him to wear a buttplug outside of sex.

Liam chuckled at that, smiling again at Corey. And Corey felt his heart do a little flip, because Liam was smiling _because_ of him. He pulled the werewolf over the counter, planting his lips to Liam's, much like the night before. But this time it quickly became heated, Corey licking at Liam's lips, the werewolf parting them and granting Corey's tongue access. They both moaned into each other's mouths, hands roaming over bodies. Liam seemed annoyed that Corey was still wearing a shirt and pants but let his hands roam over the chimera's clothed torso any way. When they pulled back, Corey leaned his forehead against Liam's, bumping their noses together.

They both smiled, before Corey spoke. "Are you doing anything today?"

Liam shook his head slightly, before saying "Nope. Didn’t have anything planned."

"Except fucking yourself on a dildo and moaning my name?" Corey asked mischievously, eliciting a bark of laughter from the both of them. "Good, because I don’t have anything on either. Do you want to go out for lunch? Or maybe even go out somewhere?"

Liam smiled even wider at the question before answering. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Corey nodded slightly. "I suppose I am. So? What do you think?"

"I think it would be wonderful Corey" Liam said, planting another kiss to Corey's lips. He frowned though, looked down at himself, however, before he said "I might have to go home though. I need to get a change of clothes. And Theo's going to be there." He sighed, shoulders dropping as he pulled back, so he was standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"I can take you there if you want?" Corey said, eyeing Liam. "You did run here last night, so I can drive you if you want."

Liam nodded, coming around the counter so he was standing in front of Corey. He spread his legs, hand grasping the werewolf's hips, so he could pull him in further, hands digging into the taught flesh of Liam's ass. His hands slowly went lower, grasping the base of the buttplug and twisting it slightly, causing Liam to shudder. He did it again, before pulling on it slightly, before pushing it back in. The werewolf simply moaned at the sensations but said nothing against Corey playing with the toy.

"I think you should keep the buttplug in, for now" Corey said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think it suits you."

Liam chuckled at the Chimera's words, pulling him in for a hug. Corey only hummed in contentment, as he laid his head on Liam's warm and fuzzy chest. _I could get used to this_ Corey thought, placing a light kiss over Liam's heart. _I could really get used to this._

 

****

The drive to Liam's place was uneventful. Liam was still shirtless, with Corey's buttplug still buried in his ass. He loved the sensations of the buttplug made against his prostate as they went over every bump in the road, and he swore Corey was hitting _every single one_ on purpose.

Corey meanwhile was dressed in jeans and a light green button up, looking a lot more presentable than Liam was. Liam couldn’t help but stare at the chimera, little moans escaping his mouth every time the boy hit a bump in the road. When Corey realized he was staring, he merely smirked at Liam, before speeding up a little as they hit a speed hump. Liam was already rock hard in his pants, but the sensations pressing against his prostate was making him leak like a faucet, and he felt like he was going to burst.

When they finally arrived, Liam sighed when he found that Theo's and his parents cars were no-where in sight. He didn’t want to hide his budding relationship with Corey, but he also didn’t want to see Theo after what had happened the night before.

Corey parked the car before they both got out, heading to the front door. However, he found that the door was locked tight, and he had forgotten his keys in his rush to get out of the house.

Corey simply chuckled at the dilemma they were in, turning back to his car and rummaging through the glove box. He found what he was looking for with a shout of triumph before he made his way back to where Liam stood by the door, a sleek leather case in his hands.

"What's that you've got there?" Liam asked, head cocked to the side as he watched Corey unzip the leather case. Corey simply opened the case, revealing a set of long, thin bits of metal. "Are they lock picks?"

Corey nodded, not looking at Liam as he examined the lock picks, before selecting one and pulling out a pocket knife he had stashed in the case as well. He looked up at Liam, a small frown on his face. "Before you ask, no, I'm not a thief. Though, I would be a pretty good thief, now that I think about it." Corey looked off into the distance for a moment, before shaking his head and kneeling in front of the door, slipping the pick and blade of the pocket knife into the key slot.

He jiggled the pick around for a moment, twisting it around, before slowly rotating the knife. The lock turned with the blade, and with a soft _click_ the door opened.

He stood up, putting the pick and pocket knife back into their case before zipping it up. He finally looked back at Liam when he said "My parents... neglected me. Still neglect me. I often got locked out because they 'forgot' they even had a son, so I learned how to pick lock’s, so I could get back into the house. That was, of course, _before_ I realized I could just make a copy of the key. At least I can put the skills to good use."

Liam just smiled at the chimera. "You really are smart, you know that?"

When Corey just blushed, Liam went on. "You really are Corey. I would have just put my fist through the door and gotten it replaced before my parents got home. Or put my fist through my window, one of the two. But your first instinct was to _pick the lock_. I fucking love that about you."

Corey just shrugged, still blushing at Liam's praise. "It's nothing really. I just watched a couple of videos on YouTube and learnt from there." He took in a breath, and Liam could see he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

So, he did what he did best, and changed the conversation. "While I go and freshen up, why don’t you figure out what we're doing? You can sit in my room while you wait for me."

Corey just nodded, and Liam grasped the Chimera's hand, pulling him into the quiet house and upstairs to his room. Corey immediately went to the bed and sat right in the middle of the mess of blankets, while Liam pulled off his sweat pants and jockstrap, leaving him bare to the world. Corey simply stared. Again, seeing Liam like this was nothing new, but there was something different about seeing Liam like this. This... this was all for him.

Liam was reaching down to pull out the buttplug when Corey's hand stopped him. "Let me do that for you" Corey said, as his long fingers grasped the base of the buttplug, gently tugging on it. Liam let out a few moans as he did so, before with another, stronger tug, the plug slipped from Liam's hole, a string of lube connecting the tip to Liam's loose hole, while another bead of lube leaked out of the gasping hole, running down his thigh. Liam turned around to watch as Corey pulled the plug to his face, licking a long stripe up the plug with his tongue. Liam couldn’t help but moan at the sight Corey made, tongue dancing along the shiny rubber of the toy, wishing it were his dick.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Weren't you going to have a shower?" Corey asked, tongue still licking lube off the buttplug. "This is going right back in you when you hop out, I hope you know that.”

Liam nodded at the command in Corey's voice, his dick rock hard and throbbing, on full display for the chimera. But he didn’t touch himself. No, he was going to wait. Wait until Corey was ready to fuck him. And so, he stepped into his adjoining bathroom, his hard cock swinging back and forth in front of him as he did, running the water for his shower. It looked like it was going to be a _very_ cold shower if he wanted to last until Corey fucked him.

When he got out of the shower, he was still semi hard, but it was manageable. At least, so he thought, until he walked back into his room to find the plug sitting on the floor, glistening with fresh lube and Corey sitting on the bed. He looked between the plug and Corey a few times, before finally settling on Corey, head cocked to the side in question.

"I want you to put that in without using your hands Liam" Corey said, tone commanding, leaving no room for argument. Not that Liam wanted to argue. "I want you to sit on that buttplug until it's buried in your ass, and then you'll get changed and we'll go out and act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Okay?"

Liam nodded at Corey in answer, but he shook his head. "Use your words Liam."

"Yes sir" Liam said in answer, moving over so he was positioned over the buttplug.

He quickly dropped into a squat, doing a few practice ones, before he lowered down further, so just the tip was pressed inside his hole.

Liam rose up again, before lowering himself down, pushing more of the plug inside him, his hole stretching a little more to accommodate the wider base. He rose up again, before pushing back down. He didn’t rise up again, instead pushing himself down further, pushing more of the plug inside of him. With a loud groan, the widest part of the plug finally slipped inside of him, and he sat down hard.

The sudden jolt of sitting pressed the plug against his prostate, where it had previously just been brushing against it. The sudden pressure sent a shock wave of pleasure through his body, his limbs twitching and his now rock-hard dick jolting in pleasure. Pre-drooled from the tip, oozing down and pooling at the base of his cock.

"Wow" Corey said, staring at Liam from his seat on the bed. "That was fucking hot."

"I think I need another shower" Liam said, suddenly realizing that he was covered in sweat. He stood from his position on the floor, jumping slightly at the jolts of pleasure that shot through him as the buttplug continued to press against his prostate. "I'll just be a moment, okay?"

Corey nodded, and Liam noticed that Corey continued to stare at him unashamedly as he got the water running, soaping himself up again. This time, he paid particular care to his hole, cleaning away any excess lube that remained around the base of the plug, before he washed away the soap and shut off the water. He quickly dried himself off, before he made his way back into his room, pulling out a fresh jockstrap from his drawers and slipping it on, manoeuvring his junk so everything was comfortable, despite his dick's almost permanent state of semi hardness.

He picked out a few other articles of clothing, a dark pair of jeans and a grey button up shirt with long sleeves. When he was finished, he turned back to Corey, finding him still sitting on the bed, staring at Liam with wide, lust filled eyes. He cocked his head to the side, a small smirk on his face. "And here I was worried I was going too fast. Look at what you just made me do."

Corey chuckled, a broad smile on his face at Liam's comment. "Who cares? We've known each other for two years. We've done our waiting, I figure."

Liam smiled, moving over to the bed and crawling over it, straddling Corey's hips as he did so. He groaned as the seat of his pants pressed heavily against the base of the plug, but still reached both hands up, grasping Corey's cheeks. They both smiled as Liam pulled the chimera forward, planting their lips together.

It didn’t last long before Corey reached down with one hand, pressing on the plug through the denim of Liam's jeans. The werewolf pulled back with another groan, still smiling at Corey's willingness to do this with him. He leaned forward and planted another kiss to the chimera's cheek, before pulling back and asking, "So where are we going for our date?"

Corey shook his head, smiling as he did, before pulling his phone out and opening up the browser. "They've got an exhibition on at an Art Museum in the next town over, about a half an hour away. I figured you might like that?"

"Is this because I like history?" Liam asked with a smile.

"A little" Corey admitted, a mischievous glint to his eye. "But it's also on Ancient Greece, and we both know how much you love them."

They both laughed at Corey's comment as they both stood from the bed, making their way outside and back to Corey's car. It was certainly going to be a fun exhibition.


End file.
